Just A Dream
by MiraBlack12
Summary: Pulvis et umbra sumus. Nós somos pó e sombra, e nada mais. - William Herondale.


Will acordou ofegante, com o livro deslizando do seu colo ao se sentar. O sonho tinha acabado mais os gritos permaneceram ali, altos e marcantes.

Ele se levantou e saiu correndo em direção ao corredor, os gritos estavam mais altos lá, alias vinham do quarto ao lado, para ser mais preciso o quarto de Jessie, ela estava a ter pesadelos outra vez.

Will parou diante da porta, e deu um leve suspiro antes de adentrar o cômodo a sua frente, pois da ultima vez foi atacado com uma adaga.

O quarto adiante estava escuro, iluminado apenas pelo luar, e pelos hologramas de estrelas que a Jess, insistia em ter. O cômodo era muito diferente do seu, pois no lugar dos moveis pretos e pesados, havia uma mobília branca e delicada que contrastava perfeitamente com o papel de parede azul colonial.

As cortinas das janelas estavam abertas, dando lugar a uma pálida luz prateada que se derramava sobre a cama, onde a garota gritava e se debatia. Will se aproximou delicadamente da garota, que se debatia cada vez mais, e murmurava coisas sem sentido.

— Jessie. — disse Will calmamente, enquanto segurava os braços da garota. — Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui agora.

— Jess, sou eu, Jess, abra os olhos. — falou ele em tom de urgência, ao perceber que a garota suava frio, e se descabelava ainda mais.

— Anda Jess, fique calma. — dizia ele, mas nada parecia tirar a garota de sua profunda agonia.

— Me larga, seu maldito. — berrava ela.

— Jess sou eu o Will, abra os olhos, anda. — Jessamine, me escute, Jess. — disse ele mais uma vez, despertando a menina de seu pesadelo.

— Will, — disse ela, em meio a lagrimas sem abrir os olhos. — Will, é você? — indagou a garota, finalmente abrindo os olhos e reconhecendo seu amado.

— Ah, Will. — soluçou ela, enquanto o abraçava. — Eu tive tanto medo.

— Sabe Jess, se continuar a ter tantos pesadelos acho que vou ter que me mudar pra cá. — concluiu ele, em um meio sorriso. — O que foi dessa vez?

— A mesma coisa de sempre. —murmurou ela tristemente.

— Oh Jess, foi a tanto tempo, não pode se prender a isso, ele não virá.

— Eu sei, mas ele jurou que viria.— lamentou ela, evitando olhar para os lindos olhos azuis de Will, e se concentrando nos seus cachos negros.— Jurou que viria me matar assim como fez com os meus pais.

— Ele não virá Jess, e si vier eu a protegerei. — disse Will, no mesmo instante em que virava o rosto de Jessie, e a encarava, ela era ridiculamente bonita.

Nos romances ela seria chamada de rosa britânica por seus lindos cachos loiros prateados, seus olhos castanho-claros e sua pele cor de creme.

Jessie vestia um vestido azul que a deixava incrivelmente bela e possuía um colar de ouro com um pingente de estrela, que a deixava suave. Jessamine Lovelace, com certeza era a garota mais bonita que William Herondale já havia conhecido.

— Não deixarei nada de mal te acontecer, eu prometo. — completou ele enquanto brincava com uma das mechas do cabelo de Jessie.

Jessie apenas sorriu e disse um — Eu sei, é apenas um sonho. Quase inaudível, mas extremamente alto para um Nephilim como William.

— Mas agora é melhor você parar de chorar, ou Sophie vai ter um ataque.— falou ele em tom brincalhão arrancando um leve sorriso da garota.

— Bem, isso não seria nada bom. — completou ela.— Levando em conta que a Sophie nos odeia.

— Será que Charlotte nós deixaria troca lá por uma garota mecânica? — Riu-se Will.

— Provavelmente, não. — concluiu Jessie.

— É provavelmente, mas não custa tentar, vou sugerir isto a ela amanha. — brincou ele, arrancando risos da namorada. — Já está tarde Jess, vou voltar para os meus aposentos, amanha pretendo sair com Jem a procura de Nate, boa noite.

— Ah, boa noite — disse ela meio triste, enquanto ele se encaminhava para a porta. — Will se importa de ficar esta noite comigo? — perguntou ela, criando imediatamente um sorriso no rosto do rapaz.

— Achei que não fosse me convidar. — disse ele sorrindo.

— Achei que não fosse aceitar. — disse ela dando lhe um beijo doce e suave.


End file.
